Fireworks and Other New Year Traditions
by TrippleZeroItalics
Summary: Albus and Scorpius spend their fifth New Years Eve together on top of the highest building in Hogwarts. They welcome the New Year with traditions, and discover something special as they enter it in the best way possible.


**Summary: **Albus and Scorpius spend their fifth New Years Eve together on top of the highest building in Hogwarts. They welcome the New Year with traditions, and discover something special as they enter it in the best way possible.

**Warnings: **Slash (boy kissing).

"""""**  
**

The cold breeze broke through the shield of protection given by the large tower that the two boys stood upon. The wind had become progressively less harsh as the minutes wore on, letting the necessity for the extra scarves and jackets die down.

December 31st of Albus and Scorpius's first year had started a running tradition that they hadn't broken since. Standing upon the top of the highest tower in Hogwarts, relaxing against the ledge and letting the atmosphere of the special night engulf them, they stared out across the land below them. It seemed so much smaller in the perspective view. The grounds stretched out over the huge space it owned, and the Quidditch pitch looked littler and insignificant.

Scorpius let out a deep breath in the cool wind, and watched as the air converted to mist and travelled into nothing. Al gave him a sideways glance, his lips quirking a little at his best friend being so immersed in the importance of the night.

"I was looking up charms for fireworks the other week," Scorpius said coolly, still gazing out over the caste grounds.

"Yeah?" Albus said, his eyes preferring Scorpius's face to the large buildings below.

"I remember you were talking about them being tradition for New Years Day. I altered them a little bit, to you know, suit us more."

Al let his grin make an appearance. Sco had always been like that - listening to Al when he was rambling excitedly when most others would just tune him out. Plus, the gesture, however small, told Al that he cared. A flicker of hope lit in his stomach. Usually Al would try and put it out, but tonight was special. He could allow it just this once.

"That's brilliant," he said, voice dripping with appreciation. _You're brilliant,_ he added silently.

Scorpius tore his eyes from the grounds to raise his eyebrow and give his best friend an amused expression for a moment. Then he reached out to put an arm around Al's shoulder.

"I don't know what's gotten you so worked up lately," he murmured, giving the boy's shoulders a careful squeeze.

Everything in Albus seemed to freeze. He tried to avert his attention from the physical affection and the big grey eyes that eyed him curiously. He suddenly wished the stone gray floor was more interesting. Then there might've been a valid justification for the staring.

"You can tell me anything, you know that," Sco assured gently, his eyes growing more worried and intense as the seconds that Al refused to look up wore on.

"I know, I know," Al mumbled under his breath. It was more like a child forced to repeat a command he'd been told over and over without believing it at all.

Al felt his friend frown but, knowing the Potter well, didn't push it. Al felt a surge of guilt rise through him, and he met Scorpius's eyes with an apologetic expression.

"Sorry," he said. "I'm ruining the atmosphere."

"Don't be stupid," Sco said, and moved the arm from around his shoulder to ruffle his already-messy Potter hair.

Albus smiled, feeling safe in the quick assurance of his friend.

But Albus hadn't been the only one acting off in the past week, he had noticed. Scorpius was doing his fair share of dazing off thoughtfully, his nervous habits making frequent appearances. Scorpius probably didn't even realise it, but Al certainly did. He wondered what was going on in his mind.

"It's almost time," Sco announced, bringing Al out of his observations. Al checked the watch on his wrist .11.58.

"Here's to the five years of New Years Eves together, mate, and many more to come," Al said.

Scorpius grinned and the arm was around his shoulder again. Al wondered if he knew what he was doing - if he knew how much physical contact he allowed the Potter to indulge in, or if he just did subconsciously, ignoring that boys didn't normally display so much casual affection.

"For many more to come," Scorpius repeated, giving a gentle squeeze of Al's shoulders. "When I was looking up traditions for the fireworks, I discovered some other muggle traditions for New Years Eve."

He trailed off, adopting the embarrassed manner that Al knew all too well. When he showed no signs of continuing, Al said: "Out with it, then," poking his stomach playfully.

"No, I... don't worry." Al could practically feel the heat radiating from Scorpius's cheeks as he looked out over the sky.

Somehow, Al managed to get Scorpius looking into his eyes again. "Hey. You can tell me anything." He was unable to prevent the hint of amusement in his tone as he repeated Scorpius's earlier words.

"I..." Scorpius checked the time, the distraction welcomed eagerly. "30 seconds."

Al stared up at his best friend fondly. He really did look adorable all flushed and nervous. Only Sco would get this excited in anticipation for the New Year. He let himself fully relax into Scorpius's side embrace, knowing that there was no better way he could enter the next year.

Scorpius pulled his wand out, and Al remembered that he'd prepared something about traditions and fireworks. He didn't have much time to think of it though, because suddenly Scorpius was eyeing his watch, starting the countdown.

"Ten, nine, eight..."

Al grinned, never wanting this moment to end. He wondered how many of these they really had left together – if they'd continue to be in the same place over the Christmas holidays, or if they would eventually be forced to separate by their families.

"Seven, six, five..."

It had been this time a year ago when Al realised he chased for the other Quidditch team; when he felt the first flicker of _perfect-incredible-amazing _for his friend. It hadn't made a reappearance until a few months ago, but when it had started to grow Al didn't think it would ever stop. He didn't mind too much, though. As long as he still had Scorpius in his immediate company, he was happy.

"Four, three, two..."

One second until the new year. Al couldn't help but hope for what the new start had in store for him. He'd discovered a lot about himself this year – would the coming one top it?

Al let himself become transfixed on Scorpius as he concentrated, his wand at the ready. He shifted the arm around Al's shoulders a little, bringing them closer to facing than being side to side. Thankfully, Scorpius didn't notice the way Al smiled up at him fondly.

"One."

A burst of flames erupted from Scorpius's wand, setting off sparks in the sky that must have been pre-set earlier. The fireworks burst in a breathtaking display of silver, green, red and gold, shooting up in house colours separately, and then intertwining as the sparks exploded and flared down.

Al stared up at them, hope and warmth and joy flickering in his stomach, sending tingles through every inch of skin. Sco had prepared this for them especially.

Scorpius carefully smiled down at Al, nerves clearly alit in his eyes. He hesitated for a moment before he squared his shoulders in a reminder of Gryffindor courage, took a deep breath, and leant down to press their lips together.

Al was so shocked that he forgot everything for a moment – what they were doing up here, the fireworks banging in the background, how to even respond – and then he realised this was _real_ and what he'd wanted was _actually happening_.

Al snapped back to reality and kissed back eagerly, everything else pushed to the back of his mind as he explored this new territory, the flutter in his stomach going wild, and sparks surging through his veins like wildfire. He shifted his body around so they were fully facing each other, and wrapped his arms around Scorpius's waist, craving the closeness it brought.

When Scorpius requested entrance into his mouth and Al granted it, he couldn't prevent the moan of pleasure it raised. Scorpius swallowed it greedily as the kiss became more heated.

Eventually, air became an issue, and so they had to come up from the passionate embrace.

Scorpius grinned at him, flushed and awed. "Happy New Year, Al."

"Happy New Year, Sco," Al grinned hazily, relaxing into his now more-than-best-friend in utter bliss as the fireworks continued to explode.

Al didn't think he'd ever been so happy in his life. This moment, right here, was absolutely perfect. If this was what the first minute of the New Year brought them, he couldn't wait to discover the rest.


End file.
